The Poke Sydrome Files Thunderstone Trouble
by Talent Scout
Summary: When Misty stops at a Pokemart she finds out that there's one more side effects of the Poke Syndrome than she originally thought
1. TT1

Thunderstone Trouble  
  
Part One  
  
By: Talent Scout  
  
Misty and Pikachu were walking towards Viridian city, so they could meet Ash. They passed a Pokemon market on the way there. Misty stopped at a shop which was selling evolution stones. "Would you like to by a thunder stone?" the clerk asked while holding up the thunder stone. "No thanks" Misty said. Then she walked on. Then all of a sudden, Misty began to feel dizzy. When Pikachu saw Misty begin to slow down, he asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah" Misty said "Just need to find a rest room." They found one and Misty told Pikachu to stay outside while she was inside. Misty looked in the mirror and she gasped. Her nose was small and black again! Then she began to turn white. "Not again!" Misty cried Then she shrank and Her clothes covered her. She wriggled free of her clothes and looked around and said "Why did I transform again? oh well let me get out of here!" Misty went to the door and pushed it. It didn't move.   
  
"Oh no!" Misty thought I'm too small to open the door!" Then she spotted a window. "Oh well I'll go through here." Misty said. She jumped to the sink and from there to the window. It was then she relized the window was over a deep pit. Misty fell down the pit.  
  
Meanwhile Pikachu was getting worred about Misty. "I wonder what happened to Misty? Then he heard her scream. "Yipes!" Pikachu said I'd better go see whats going on!"   
  
To be continued... 


	2. TT2

Thunderstone Trouble  
  
Part Two  
  
By: Talent Scout  
  
Misty opened her eyes slowly, To see that she was a foot above the ground. "You okay?" A voice asked from below. Misty looked down and saw a Bulbasaur was holding her up with it's vines. "I'll be okay" Misty said shakly. "Just put me down." The Bulbasaur did so. "Where am I?" she asked. "Poke-park" Another voice said. It belonged to a Charmander. Then the Bulbasaur asked "Where are you from?" Misty replied "I'm really a human but I've been turned into a Pikachu by strange forces. "Sure" the Charmander said. He nodded his head in Bulbasaur's direction. Misty saw this and asked, "You don't belive me?" "Your story is a little hard to belive...." Then a Squirtle swam up and asked "Who's the Pikachu?" "I saved her from certain doom" Bulbasaur said. "Hey!" Misty said turning around. Then Charmander interrupted "Hey!" It said "Are we going to get ready for the great party?" "What Party?" Misty asked "It's a Party that all the Pokemon in Poke-Park, celebrate every two years." "Wow!" Misty said wagging her tail. "Can I come?" "Sure" Squritle said. "We'll prepare for the Party." Bulbasaur and Charmander said. "Okay" Squrtle said. "While you do that, I'll show our guest the lake." Misty agreed with this. "Allright" Bulbasaur said. "But be careful." "We will "Squrtle and Misty said swimming in the distance. Not a second after they left a Diglett popped out of the ground in front of Charmander and Bulbasaur and said. "Trainer and she's dead ahead!" "We have to tell Squrtle and Pikachu to come back!" Charmander said. "No good!" Bulbasaur said "They're too far away to hear us!"  
  
Misty found the lake relaxing. She would sleep if she wasn't swimming. Squrtle swam in front and talked about the history of the lake. Misty hardly paid attention and slipped into a dream land. Then a voice cut her thoughts. "A Squrtle and a Pikachu!" it said The two looked up to see a young Pokemon trainer who was a girl. "I'm gonna catch em!" "Go Persian!" She threw a Pokeball and Persian came from it. Then she said "Persian! Thunder wave!" A yellow beam came from it's eyes. Squrtle and Misty were Paralyzed. "Go!" Pokeball!" The girl said. The two Pokeballs collided with Misty and Squrtle. They were caught!  
  
Misty felt cramped and small in the Pokeball. "So this is how it feels to be in here" she thought. She had the right mind to let all her Pokemon go! Then she heard the girl say "Another Pikachu! this is my lucky day!" Then Misty was picked up and thrown she came out the Pokeball and blinked. Then when she saw who it was, she gasped.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. TT3

Thunderstone Trouble  
  
Part Three  
  
By:Talent Scout  
  
Misty was shocked to see who it was. Ash's Pikachu stared her in the face. "Misty?" He asked. "I sort of got caught" Misty said sheepishly. "Now Pikachu!" The girl said "Thunder!.. She was cut off as she fell in the stream behind her. "Good riddance!" Pikachu said. "We have to save her!" Misty cried. "Why?" Pikachu asked "We just do Misty countered. "I've got an idea!" Misty dove into the water after the girl trainer. She went to her Poke-belt and released Squrtle. "Squrtle!" She said. "Grab her and swim her to the side of the lake!" "Okay!" Squrtle said. After he did this, Misty climed out too. "What should we do?" Squrtle asked looking at her. "If we stay, she'll catch us!" Misty looked down the lake while tring to dry her orange hair. Then she saw a Pokemon center. "We can leave her here." Misty said. "A Nurse will see her and pick her up." "Let's go!" Pikachu said. They ran from the clearing just as Nurse Joy saw the Girl.  
  
Back at Poke-park the three were welcomed back. The party went on as planned and Misty stuffed herself with Pokemon foods. After the party, Misty and the other Pokemon went to sleep. Misty woke up in the middle of the night because she felt sick. "I think I ate too much." Misty groaned. She ran towards the lake for a drink, and once she got there, Misty was suprised to see that.. "I'm normal!" she said while examinig her reflection in the lake. Then she noticed that she was naked. "I wish I could transform and keep my clothes on at the same time." she groaned. Misty headed back to Poke-park and got Pikachu. once that was done she took Pikachu who was still asleep, To the rest stop where her clothes were at. She slipped in, put on her clothes and slipped out. Then she got her sleeping bag out and went to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning the first thing that Misty did was go to a Pokemon center for a X-ray. After the x-ray, Nurse Joy told Misty the results. "You seem to have a small amount of a strange gas in your body." she said. Misty knew this gas was the Poke-syndrome. "Please go on" Misty said. "I have found" Nurse Joy countinued "That the gas when exposed to a Thunderstone, causes your cells to transform into those of a Pikachu." "Wow!" Pikachu exlamed. "Thanks" Misty said. "Come on Pikachu." The two left the Pokemon center. "I wish that someone would explain this Poke-syndrome to me"Misty said.  
  
Misty is going to get her explanation soon, and a whole lot more.... on the next file "Return of the Hero" and you only need 4 reviews ins't that lovely all you have to do is R&R. :) 


End file.
